


Starry Night

by lesverymiserables



Series: 30 Day Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 30 day fanfic challenge, Gen, Starry Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables





	Starry Night

**Starry Night**

\---------------------------------------------------

“Are you scared?”

_A beat_

“I'm ready.”

\---------------------------------------------------

 **C:** meteor shower tonight, wanna watch?

 **E:** who's coming?

 **C:** me

 **E:** meet at the field?

 **C:** bring a blanket

\---------------------------------------------------

The ground was hard, the blanket rough. But it was worth it, being out in the cold, to see the stars fly. The young men lay side by side, not touching. For a long time, they didn't speak, they just watched. Tens, maybe hundreds of shooting stars passed overhead. At first they may have elicited an “ooh!” or “aah!” from the viewers, but as they grew in quantity the observers became more pensive. Combeferre was, of course, examining the metaphorical value of the stars. He thought about their futures and possibility that tomorrow may not come. Enjolras didn't let himself think like that. If he doubted the future, they would all fail. Both boys delved deeper into their thoughts, until they felt the other slipping away.

\---------------------------------------------------

The shooting stars started fading away and the night grew even colder. Tears stuck to each of their faces, but they had not spoken since their arrival. Eyes glued to the sky, Combeferre slowly moved his right hand into the gap between himself and the other boy. Enjolras quickly placed his hand there as well. They entwined their fingers and squeezed.

\---------------------------------------------------

“Are you scared?”

_A beat_

“I'm ready.”


End file.
